An Out of the Park, Home Run of a Love Story
by Allikat95
Summary: Alli Jennings is the daughter of Hollywood royalty but she has ditched it all to be with her one true love, Jacoby Ellsbury of the boston Red Sox. With the age difference and all, it is a genuine love. Find out their love story. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the clubhouse after the game. It had just ended and we won 7 to 1. I walked around a little bit until I saw his bright smiling face looking back at me with the most loving purely joyful look. He was the reason they had won the game and the reason he won my heart. I rushed over to him and he pulled me so close. I could hear his heart thumping in his chest as that was how much taller than me he was. Who is this all around amazing guy I am talking so highly of? That would be my amazing boyfriend and wonderful center fielder for the Boston Red Sox, Jacoby Ellsbury.

"Hey! You played amazing tonight! I am so proud of you!" I cooed at his effort.

"Thank you, babe. I couldnt have done it if you werent there in the stands cheering me on."

I looked into his eyes and immediately gave him a meaningful peck on the lips. Just as I did he pulled me closer to him and Dustin Pedroia came up and just had to make a snarky comment.

"Look at the 'Loving' couple. Get a room!"

We both rolled our eyes and Jacoby pulled him into a headlock.

"You guys wanna go get some grub with Kelly and I? Some of the other guys might come too." remarked Dustin

"Sure. Why not? No harm in that."

So we got ready and we piled into our cars. We ended up just driving to a local bar and grill.

We got out of the car and saw that Jarrod Saltalamacchia and Josh Reddick had decided to join us. These guys were awesome and I felt like they were part of my family.

.

"Hey guys! Glad you could join us!" I exclaimed. You see Josh and Jacoby are pretty much best friends. They are so supportive of each other and I think it's great.

"I'm so glad we could come too!" said Josh as he gave me a super large hug. We walked into the restaurant and Jacoby grabbed my hand and I payed my head on his chest as we were waiting to get seated I swear this guy will be the death of me I love him so much. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and I could feel his heart beat faster.

As soon as I did it he whispered to me an "I love you" and I said it back right away.

"Hey Kelly, how's baby Dylan?" I asked out of concern. Kelly was one of my favorite wives of the guys and she was the most supportive of Jacoby and my own relationship. You see I'm significantly younger than him and most people aren't very cool about it. I'm 19 and he 27 so lots of people think it's weird.

"He's great thanks for asking Alli. How's your family doing? "

"They are great. They miss me I guess because they are all in Los Angeles while I'm traveling with the guys you know?"

" Yes but your family loves me!" Jacoby giddily responded. My parents are famous in Hollywood. My dad is a director and my mom is an agent. I grew up in the spotlight and I also did a bit of modeling so that put me more out there.

The waitress came over and we all ordered. The guys all got drinks so me and Kelly knew that we were in for a long night. Especially with Dustin he is quite the party animal. Luckily Jon Papelbon wasnt here with us or else it would be much worse.

After a long night of drinking an laughs, Josh and Jacoby were done. Josh ended up coming home with us to our condo and spent the night. I drove home of course. Luckily they didn't have a game tomorrow.

I walked into me and Jacoby's room the next morning at 11:00 cause I figured I would get them both up and make them regret drinking so much that they had awful hangovers.

"Coby. Coby. Wake up! I made you coffee. And I made a huge breakfast come get it" i whispered to him.

"Go away. My head is killing me!"

"Nope get up baby! I will go get you some advil! I've gotta go wake up Josh"

"Fine"

I walked into the guest room and I saw a hungover Josh drooling and laying on his stomach all bundled in the covers. I just had to giggle at him.

"Joshie! Wake up!"

"Huh? What? Where?" he jumped up obviously freaked out by me waking him up.

"Come into the kitchen and eat!"

"Yeah. Okay."

I left the room and went back into my room to get Jacoby. I laid down on the bed and gave him a passionate kiss on his amazingly shaped lips.

I walked out and into the kitchen to see Josh eating already Jacoby came out and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around me and rested his head down on my shoulder. 

"Hey luvie. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorta. The advil and coffee sure helped. Haha"

"How bout you Josh?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good!"

"So what do you guys want to do today since its your off day?"

"Um, well im gonna go home so you guys can figure that out yourselves." Josh smirked at us.

"Okay. You can stay over if you want. I kinda wanted to go shopping or to a movie today." I told him solemly.

"No, please. Im fine just no shopping for me!"

"Haha. Okay. Does shopping and a movie sound fine Jacoby?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He answered cause he obviously didn't care.

So after Josh got ready, we went to go drop him off at his car cause he obviously didn't drive last night. Jacoby and I decided we were going to go grab lunch at California Pizza Kitchen in the Boston Commons so that way we could go shopping and then walk over to Newbury Street and do a little more shopping.

"What do you think of these?" I questioned as I held up a pair of the most gorgeous Christian Louboutin heels I had ever seen.

"Well if you like them I like them. So let me get them for you." He always wanted to buy me things but I always disagreed because I felt bad that im not spending my own money. Trust me I had plenty of it too.

"No. I've got it. Im gonna buy them myself."

"Nope. Give me them." He kissed me and stole them from my hands as my legs felt like they were melting. I cant believe I let him win. Oh well I will get it back sometime.

After our purchase we made our way back home for an evening by ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

So we got home and I couldn't stand being dressed up anymore. My makeup was bugging me so much and all I wanted to do was just put sweats on.

"Go put your sweats on and wash off your makeup. I wanna have a movie night tonight. We can order in Chinese food and watch our favorite movies. Come on!" Jacoby told Me. I literally think he is psychic and he would rather see me au natural than all worked too hard. Gosh. I live this guy way too much. As I was walking away he slapped me playfully on the butt. I turned around and laughed at his aggressiveness.

So we got all ready for the movie and I was wearing my favorite sweats and he was wearing my all time favorite no shirt. This guy is ripped. After we ordered our food we sat down on the couch and cuddled up together under the fluffy comforter we took off of our bed. It was the moments like these where we weren't talking and we were just both admiring our relationship that I cherished. Could I have been any more lucky to get a guy like him?

We ate our food and watched some movies and as the night winded down we got more and more tired looking forward to the next day of great baseball and great fans.

"You know I love you more than anything right? I dont know what I would do without you. You are the light in my world and I appreciate you so much. How could I have gotten so lucky to get a girl like you?" I had seldomly heard Jacoby give a lovie dovie speech like that. By the end of it I was all out crying.

"Thank you, baby. I am so happy you feel that way. I feel the exact same but i love you more Jacoby McCabe Ellsbury!" I told him as I wiped the tears.

"I love you more Allison McKenzee Jennings. You are the love of my freaking life!" and with that I kissed him. With so much passion and love. No lust whatsoever. The rest of that night was a whirlwind and I don't even regret a second of it.

"Coby. Wake up love. Its time to get ready for the game baby. We can go out to breakfast if we hurry." I whispered getting out from under the warm sheets and stepping onto the cold wood floor. I shivered and shimmied into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out I saw the best sight in the whole world. A shirtless Jacoby with his muscles rippling as he moved.

We got ready and we made it in time to go get breakfast before having to be at the park. We went to a little place called Blueberry Hill and they have the best pancakes ever. It was a fun breakfast but it was then time to get to the park. I loved Fenway. It was one of the places that gave me the most feeling of home. All of the players and their wives and girlfriends felt the same way. There is something about it but no matter how big it is it still feels this way. Everyone is so kindhearted there.

We got there and walked in. Almost immediately I found my way to a smiling Josh holding baby Dylan. This is home.


End file.
